Western States Chiropractic College (in conjunction with the Oregon Health &Science University) has successfully implemented the 1st version of the new EBP curriculum and initial training of the faculty. The principal goal of this grant renewal will be to build upon and improve the new EBP curriculum and to integrate it more seamlessly into the institutional and cultural fabric of the College so that gains made during the first grant cycle are sustained. To achieve this goal, further attention must be paid to ensuring program sustainability, broadening faculty EBP skills and involvement, disseminating EBP processes and products to the chiropractic and CAM communities, enhancing the application of EBP methods at the clinical level, and continuing program evaluation. To this end, five aims have been identified with a number of projects to accomplish them. Aim 1 is to assess, revise, and manage the new EBP curriculum. This will be accomplished through three projects. The EBP curriculum developed in the first grant will be assessed and updated. Faculty teaching EBP learning modules will coordinate class assignments and address gaps/overlap. Support tools will be developed and maintained for use by students and instructors. Aim 2 is to enhance the faculty development program with three projects. Advanced faculty EBP training will include course seminars in literature search and critical appraisal, teaching strategies, and biostatistics. A faculty mentoring program will be developed to address the needs of the individual faculty members. A self- directed, mentor-assisted program for new faculty will also be developed to cover required EBP skills. Aim 3 is to increase professional outreach. A conference will be presented on EBP teaching and program development for complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) institutions. Postgraduate seminars will also be conducted on application of EBP for practicing chiropractors and other CAM practitioners. Aim 4 is to expand clinical application of EBP by developing a care pathway for patient care. Faculty will use EBP principles to create protocols for assessing and managing commonly seen headaches for specific use in our chiropractic clinic system. Aim 5 is to evaluate the EBP program. We will continue to assess student knowledge, attitudes, and skills using instruments from the first grant;we will develop new instruments to evaluate EBP practice and barriers for alumni. We will assess student and faculty satisfaction with EBP training. Finally, we will monitor program implementation in the classroom and clinic system. The program is innovative in that, rather than renovating a single course in EBP or course series, it seeks to integrate EBP skills and knowledge across an entire curriculum, and to simultaneously develop an EBP- literate college faculty as opposed to simply developing a few content experts. Success of such a program could have a significant impact on how chiropractic colleges approach teaching EBP. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant will enhance the training of chiropractic students in evidence-based practice (EBP). Through resources made available through this grant, chiropractors and other complementary and alternative medicine practitioners will develop greater EBP skills. They will be better able to apply the best available care to their patients to the benefit of society.